


Tender Hope And Sweet Kisses

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentleness, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, M/M, Massage, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's Choice, any character(s), pale green eyes you could drown in





	Tender Hope And Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



The motel room was quiet, peacefully calm, and the sound of rain dripping on the roof was surprisingly relaxing. Dean was cut up, beaten, and exhausted, his skin shredded and his flesh caked with dried blood. He was alive, yet bloody and torn, and every part of his body ached fiercely. Pain wasn’t anything new for Dean; still, the sting made him grit his teeth. 

He stepped into the shower and groaned as the hot water washed over his battered body. Over the sound of water splashing, Dean could hear Sam moving around the bedroom. He wasn’t sure what his brother was doing and he was too exhausted to care. Sam had been his life saver, words of Latin vanquishing the demon that beat him to hell. Dean was alive because of Sam. 

He lingered under the hot water for a while, enjoying the soothing trickles of cascading droplets on his skin. His heart beat steadily as the mess of blood and dirt washed clean from his tattered body, the warm wet droplets helping to sooth the wounds. When Dean stepped out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom, he found Sam sitting on the bed with a bottle of baby oil in his hand. 

Dean’s mind instantly went to the gutter. “Not tonight, Sammy. I’m too tired to get it up.” 

Sam scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. “Try thinking with your upstairs brain, big brother. No sex tonight; I want something else.” 

“And what’s that?” Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“I want to take care of you.” The words were spoken with such honestly and love that Dean was tempted to scoff at the chick flick moment. He didn’t, his heart was too busy fluttering in his chest. Sam gave him a fond smile, “Let me give you a massage; it’ll help you relax.” 

The eldest Winchester didn’t get a chance to question his brother, because Sam beckoned him to the bed with a soft, warm smile. Too worn out to argue, Dean climbed onto the bed and lay down on his belly, and he was tense for a few moments as Sam worked, the ache resting right between his shoulder blades, a sharp pain like someone twisting a knife into him. The throbbing discomfort stretched up his neck and down his spine, and Dean growled softly at the prickling discomfort. 

Sam shushed him, promising it would feel better soon; he carried on with the massage, his hands flowing over the flesh in steady, slow soothing strokes. Soft fingertips found every knot under warm freckled skin, his hands were tender on Dean’s back and his fingers danced firmly, yet gently, on the flesh. 

Dean melted as flowing strokes danced up and down his spine and he groaned softly, sank into the bed, body going lax on the warm sheets as the pain subsided. Sam’s hands were soothing and gentle, and he found all the trouble spots; he worked the knots of tension, caressing them softly and loosening them up one by one, chasing them away. He worked in silence, his breathing calm and even as his fingers soothed over Dean’s warm flesh. 

Sam listened to Dean’s breathing even out as he worked, until little soft snores filled the space between them. Dean lay sleeping, body lax, warm, and comfy, skin soft under Sam’s hands. 

Sam lay down beside Dean, and even asleep, Dean pulled Sam in closer and wrapped his arms around him, holding his brother in a warm, tender embrace. Within moments, Sam was sound asleep as well, dreaming peacefully in the arms of his big brother. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/989853.html?thread=110747293#t110747293)


End file.
